The present invention relates to an improved electric oven, and more particularly to an improved electric oven equipped with a frying pan that may be tightly closed with a top lid to avoid spattered oil or grease.
A frying pan provided in an electric oven is usually located on a top of the oven. Typically, the electric oven with a frying pan has a front door that may be pivotally and downward turned open, upper and lower heating tubes respectively mounted to upper and lower portions inside the oven, an oven rack disposed between the upper and the lower heating tubes, and a grease drip tray disposed below the oven rack to catch grease drips dropped from the oven rack. The frying pan transversely extends between two lateral walls of the oven to locate above the upper heating tubes. A user may use the frying pan to cook some food, such as fried sausages, poached eggs, etc.
The above-described electric oven with frying pan has the following disadvantages in use:
1. The frying pan is heated only by a part of heat rays emitted by the upper heating tubes because the lower heating tubes are too far away from the frying pan to effectively heat the latter. The frying pan is therefore poor in terms of cooking efficiency.
2. When the oven rack and the frying pan are used at the same time to cook food, a large part of the electric heat rays emitted by the upper and the lower heating tubes are absorbed by food on the oven rack. It is very possible food on the frying pan is half done while food on the oven rack has already well done.
3. When using the frying pan to cook food, boiled grease or oil tends to spatter and smudge the oven, and walls, furniture, floor, and other electric appliances close to the oven, and even an operator's clothes.
4. When using the oven rack alone to roast food, heat energy generated by the heating tubes and steam rising from the food would escape from the oven via gaps between the frying pan and the oven. The escaped heat and steam diffuses into air to result in useless temperature rise in surroundings and unnecessary waste of energy source. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved electric oven with frying pan to solve the above-mentioned problems.